Un nouveau voyage
by Lt Laura Cadman
Summary: ONE SHOT 10.5/Rose. Spoilers Journey's End. rose refait sa vie avec le Docteur dans l'univers parallèle mais leur tranquilité va très vite être perturbée.


**Titre**** : Un tout nouveau voyage**

**Spoilers**** : Journey's End 4x13**

**Pairing**** : 10.5/Rose, comment pourrait-il en être autrement.**

**Disclaimer**** : Le Docteur, Rose, le TARDIS et tout les autres personnages mentionnaient ici ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont le fruit de l'imagination de quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Par contre David Tennant est tout à moi... Comment ça non ?**

**Note de moi même**** : Ok, le titre est nul. A part ça, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic il y a quelques jours, lorsqu'en me baladant dans les rues de Londres, j'ai vu une magnifique cabine téléphonique bleu près de la station de métro Earls Court. Oui, oui, presque identique au TARDIS. Si si je vous jure ! Je me suis même fait prendre en photo avec, c'était trop tentant.**

**Bonne lecture !!**

La journée était magnifique, le soleil brillait au-dessus de Londres, ce qui était plus ou moins chose rare, et une légère brise caressant les feuilles des arbres. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui Rose avait ce magnifique sourire que le visage. Non ce n'était pas ça.

La vraie raison c'était qu'hier, Alan Harper lui avait demandé sa main.

Et sans hésitation elle avait répondu oui.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que le Docteur Humain qui était resté avec elle sur cette plage, et qui lui avait dit ces trois petits mots était devenu Alan Harper.

C'était le nom qu'il s'était donné en s'installant dans ce nouvel univers, Alan étant juste son surnom. Son vrai prénom, du moins selon les faux papiers que lui avait fait Pete Tyler, était Alonzo. Juste pour le plaisir de dire à tout bout de champs, Allons-y Alonzo.

Mais elle n'avait jamais su d'ou venait le Harper.** (1)**

Les premières semaines n'avaient pas été faciles entre elle et lui. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'avoir laisser le Docteur seul. Oui, seul, Alan lui avait expliquer que Donna ne pouvait pas survivre au savoir du Time Lord et que le Docteur avait du lui effacer la mémoire pour lui sauver la vie. Donna Noble avait reprit une vie normal.

Et le fait de le voir tous les jours, avec le même visage, les mêmes attitudes que son Docteur ne l'avait pas aidé. Tout comme cette petite voix dans sa tête qui ne cessait de répéter_, "Ce n'est pas lui. Ce n'est pas lui."_

Le Docteur lui manquait. Mais comment le Docteur pouvait-il lui manquer alors qu'elle le voyait tout les jours ?

Finalement après une bonne discussion avec sa mère, qui avait vécue plus ou moins la même chose avec le Pete de l'univers parallèle, et une bonne discussion avec Alan, les choses s'étaient arrangées, et à présent elle voyait Alan comme une personne à part entière et non comme une pale copie. Elle avait appris à le connaitre, à l'estimer, et très rapidement à l'aimer.

A partir de là ils étaient devenus très proches, plus proche qu'elle ne l'aurait pu imaginer, il lui avait tout confié, depuis sa première régénération. Il lui avait parlé de sa femme Amethelia, de ses enfants Leywelline et Marwinr qui lui avaient été enlevé lorsqu'ils avaient eu 8 ans, mort à présent tout comme le Maître qui avait été avec lui même un des derniers Time Lord. De ses anciens et même futurs compagnons de voyage, de sa planète, de ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence, et de l'année qui n'avait jamais existé.

Et il lui avait révélé son vrai nom. **(2)**

En retour Rose l'avait soutenu lorsqu'il s'était remémoré tous ces souvenirs. Elle comprenait très bien que même si ces enfants étaient morts des centaines d'années plus tôt, la douleur était toujours là, et le serai toujours. Elle l'avait écouté, avait rit avec lui lorsqu'il lui racontait un bon souvenir, l'avait laisser pleurer sur son épaule, et lui avait aussi fait part de sa vie sans lui pendant ses deux ans.

Mais maintenant elle allait devenir sa femme, et ils allaient avoir une famille, une maison, des fenêtres, des murs, des tapis et même un emprunt à vie, mais tout ça ne serai rien qu'à eux. Avec Alan ils s'étaient mit d'accord qu'ils feraient tout par eux même et pas avec l'aide de ses parents millionnaires. Ils allaient être indépendant. Un challenge pour elle mais surtout pour Alan qui pendant presque 900 ans n'avait connu que l'espace comme maison.

Ça lui faisait bizarre, se marier. Bien sur ils n'avaient pas encore prévue de date ou quoi que se soit, mais tout ça s'annonçait Fantastique !

Ces parents étaient même ravis pour elle, et à son grand étonnement sa mère, Jackie, qui n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer au téléphone (malheureusement elle n'avait pas pu lui annoncer en face car elle était partie en voyage avec Pete et Tony) lui avait dit qu'elle était très heureuse pour elle d'avoir enfin vu qu'Alan était parfait, la perle rare. Jackie n'avait jamais caché qu'elle n'aimait pas que sa fille traîne dans " l'espace intersidérale avec un alien à deux coeurs " fin de la citation, mais apparemment elle avait accepté Alan comme un membre de la famille.

Et tout en marchant, si ce n'était pas en sautillant de joie, elle avait l'impression de rayonner de joie, elle se remémora la veille.

**Début du Flash-back**

Il l'avait amené dans le plus beau restaurant de la ville, ne laissant rien transparaître de ses intentions. Puis ils avaient fait une promenade au bord de la Tamise. Il l'avait amené dans un endroit un peu reculé loin de la circulation, de la pollution et probablement des regards curieux.

C'était magnifique, seule la lune éclairait le paysage et le ciel était clair si bien qu'elle pouvait observé les étoiles. Elle était déjà venue avec lui à peine quelques semaines après son retour de Dalig Ulv Stranden, et c'était là qu'elle avait dit à Alan pour la première fois, je t'aime.

Pendant toute la promenade elle avait sentit Alan devenir de plus en plus nerveux. Elle avait sentit sa main moite dans la sienne, et aucun mot n'était sortit de sa bouche. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Alan parlait toujours de tout de rien, à quel point la vie était fantastique, et à quel point les humains (dans il faisait partit à présent) étaient brillants.

Puis arrivé à destination, il lui avait fait sa demande non sans quelques difficultés.

"Rose, ma Rose...Je sais que je ne suis pas celui avec qui tu aurais voulu rester, mais je t'aime de tout mon coeur, autant, si ce n'est même plus que le Docteur lui même..."

Elle s'approcha et prit le visage de son amoureux entre ces mains. "Alan, je te veux au près de moi toute ma vie. Tu n'es pas le second choix. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire. Tu as dit ces trois petits mots qu'il n'aurait jamais pu dire, et de ce fait, tu es celui que j'aime. Ne doute jamais de ça, compris ? Je t'aime, toi et ton unique coeur, peut importe l'endroit ou l'époque."

Il hocha la tête tel un enfant timide et reprit où elle l'avait coupé. "Et je t'aime moi aussi. Chaque jour plus encore... Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est si dur...J'ai combattu les Daleks, les Cybermens, ta mère..." Rose lui fit un regard qui disait "T'exagérés !" Mais le laissa continuer. " Mais je suppose que je dois me lancer. Alors Allons-y Alonzo."

Elle le vit poser un genou à terre, et elle lui fit un regard intrigué.

"Il n'y avait pas de tradition sur Gallifrey, alors j'ai prit la coutume terrienne. Je sais que c'est un peu cliché, mais j'espère bien faire." Il marqua une pause et mit sa main dans sa poche, et il en retira un petit écrin. "Rose Marion Tyler veux-tu m'épouser ? "

Et là ce fut comme si elle sentait la Terre tournait sur elle même. Elle en resta bouche bée, le laissant à genoux par terre. Mais elle revint très vite à la réalité.

"Oui ! Bien sur que je le veux ! "

A peine eut il le temps de se relever qu'elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa de toutes ces forces; le faisant reculer de quelques pas sous l'impact.

**Fin du Flashback**

Et à présent elle marchait dans les rues de Londres, plus précisément dans Earls Court Road. Sa voiture était tombée en panne et donc elle devait se rendre à Torchwood en métro, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'habitude.

A peine avait elle mit un pied dans l'entrée du métro qu'elle se stoppa, sentant quelque chose de chaud contre sa peau. Elle tira la chaîne qu'elle avait autour du cou et en sortie une clef. La Clef du TARDIS qu'elle avait gardé en tant que porte bonheur, la Clef qui à présent brillait entre ses doigts.

Elle fit un demi tour sur elle même, cherchant ce qui pouvait faire luire sa Clef. D'habitude c'était le TARDIS, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne voyageait plus dans le temps et l'espace.

Et c'est la qu'elle la vit. La cabine téléphonique de police.

Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant. Elle était déjà venue ici, il y a quelques années certes, mais quand même, cette boîte bleue ne passait pas inaperçu.

Elle enleva la Clef de la chaîne et se dirigea vers la boîte bleue. Plus elle s'approchait, plus la Clef rayonnait.

Lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres, elle approcha la Clef de la serrure, puis l'inséra dans la fente.

Il y eut un clic lorsqu'elle tourna Clef et elle vit la porte s'ouvrir. Son coeur battait la chamade à présent. Un TARDIS dans Londres ! Si près d'elle pendant tout ce temps.

Elle poussa la porte pour pouvoir rentrer.

Mon Dieu c'était le même TARDIS, exactement le même.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et s'approcha de la console qui s'alluma d'elle même, faisant baigner la pièce dans une lumière orangée.

"Salut ma vieille amie..." dit elle en s'adressant au TARDIS. Elle avait toujours eu une relation un peu spéciale avec le TARDIS, particulièrement depuis qu'elle avait regardé dans le Vortex.

Mais elle ne savait pas, si c'était de même ici, car dans cette réalité elle n'avait pas voyagé avec le Docteur.

Le moteur vrombit un instant comme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. "Tu m'as manquer tu sais..."

Et c'était vrai, elle était comblée avec Alan, sincèrement, mais comme l'avait dit Sarah Jane, on garde le goût de cette splendeur, comment reprendre une vie normale lorsqu'on sait ce qu'il y a la haut si loin dans l'espace et le temps.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Où est le docteur ?" demanda t'elle à voix haute. Elle craignait le pire, vu l'état du TARDIS à l'intérieur, plein de poussière et sombre. Cela pouvait bien que personne ne vivait dedans depuis un bon moment.

Tout à coup un hologramme du Docteur, pas du Docteur qui portait un costume, mais celui qu'elle avait connu avant sa régénération. Veste en cuir, pantalon noir, cheveux courts, yeux bleus, et les fameuses oreilles...

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant au 1er Docteur qu'elle avait rencontré.

"_ Shareen. Si tu vois ce message, c'est que nous sommes en danger et que je suis mort ou mourrant sans aucune possibilité de régénération. J'ai programmé le TARDIS pour te ramener chez toi, en sécurité. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Ce message signifie que j'affronte un ennemi qui ne doit pas s'emparer de cette machine. Alors voilà mes instructions : ferme le TARDIS et laisse le mourir. Personne ne pourra sans servir, et il finira par être une simple chose étrange au coin d'une rue. Petit à petit il mourra, et au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, la cabine serra ensevelit ou détruite._

_Mais Shareen, si tu veux te souvenir de moi, tu n'as qu'une chose à faire : fait de ta vie quelque chose de fantastique, parce que tu le mérites. _"

Elle ne put réprimer ses larmes. Elle savait que ce n'était pas son Docteur, mais c'était si triste. Elle ne s'en était jamais rendue compte, car elle avait toujours pensé que le Docteur la protégeait elle, mais elle l'avait aussi protégé.

Dans cet univers le Docteur était mort. Probablement contre les Daleks. Sa compagne, dans cet univers n'avait pas regardé dans le Vortex et n'avait pas sauver le Docteur, et probablement la planète tout entière ainsi que Jack.

Shareen... C'était le nom de sa meilleure amie, dans l'autre réalité. Peut être que c'était la même personne.

En tout cas, elle était contente que le Docteur ne soit pas mort seul. Il avait eu une compagne jusqu'à la fin.

Finalement il avait passé le reste de sa vie avec quelqu'un.

Elle essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues.

"Alors il est mort ? Il ne s'est pas régénéré ?"

Le TARDIS émit une longue complainte.

"Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Si seulement j'avais été là... Et te voilà toute seule. " Dit elle en laissant des doigts s'égaraient sur les leviers.

"Mais je peux arranger les choses si tu le désires. Je sais que techniquement tu ne me connais pas, mais je peux t'amener le Docteur..." dit elle en réalisant bien vite qu'Alan ne se faisait plus appelait comme ça. "Du moins, je peux t'amener quelqu'un qui est capable de te contrôler. Es tu d'accord ?"

Le TARDIS répondit par une sorte de ronronnement, et d'un coup les lumières furent actionnées, comme si cette nouvelle avait remis le TARDIS sur pied.

"Marché conclu alors." dit elle en souriant. "Je reviens très vite."

Elle était rentrée au pas de course à son appartement, où Alan était probablement en train de dormir étant donné que c'était son jour de repos.

Elle ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, et se jeta sur le lit.

"Alan, Alan ! Réveille toi ! C'est pas le moment de faire la marmotte."

Alan remonta la couverture sur lui et répondit par un simple "MMmmhh."

"Alan, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. C'est urgent ! " Aucune réponse. " Et si tu es gentil je te ferai des pancakes à la banane."

Elle le vit tourner la tête vers le réveil. "Oh ! Rosie, je t'aime sincèrement mais il n'est que 8h du matin et je te rappelle qu'hier soir nous n'avons pas spécialement dormi. Comment fais-tu pour être en forme de si bon matin ? "

"C'est probablement l'idée de t'épouser qui me garde en forme." Elle l'embrassa. "Allez mon chéri, s'il te plait." Elle lui fit ses yeux de chiens battus.

'Ok, je m'habille et j'arrive. Mais c'est la dernière fois que je me laisse avoir par ce regard. Je suis sur qu'il doit y avoir une loi contre ce genre de regard. Tu pourrai dominer le monde avec ça..."

Il descendit du lit et commença à chercher des vêtements dans son armoire. Il s'était avéré que Monsieur aimait faire les magasins, une vraie fille, l'armoire était pleine de jeans, t-shirt en tout genre car à présent il ne voulait plus porter ses costumes tous les jours.

Alors qu'elle l'observait en train de choisir des affaires, elle put une nouvelle fois admirer son homme simplement vêtu d'un caleçon. Elle s'approcha de lui par derrière et l'encercla de ses bras laissant ses mains se baladaient sur son torse. "Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais irrésistible ? "

"Oui, mais ça je le sais déjà." Et il lui fit son fameux petit sourire.

Elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux et l'embrassa à nouveau. "Je t'attend dans la cuisine, je te prépare un petit truc à manger. "

"Okey Dokey."

A peine 5 minutes plus tard, ils étaient en route pour Earls Court, Alan avait été obligé d'engloutir son café et ses pancakes en un temps record car Rose ne pouvait plus attendre, elle était trop impatiente de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait découvert.

Une fois arrivé, elle se plaça devant la cabine avec un grand "TAH DA !"

"Rose, tu sais ce genre de cabine existe vraiment, et ce ne sont pas tous des TARDIS."

"Tu crois ça ? " Elle lui montra la Clef qui rayonnait.

"Tu te fous de moi, c'est pas vrai !" dit il dans une parfaite imitation de Donna. **(3)**

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle inséra la Clef dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle poussa la porte et le laissa entrer en premier.

Elle attendit quelques secondes :

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

" Oh mon Dieu ! Rose ! Rose, c'est le TARDIS ! " Il sortit, regarda le TARDIS, fit le tour de la cabine puis rentra à nouveau. Exactement comme Rose et les autres compagnons du Docteur avaient fait lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte que c'était plus grand à l'intérieur.

Elle entra à son tour et ferma la porte, un sourire de victoire sur le visage, elle avait enfin réussi à l'étonner.

"Tu as vu ça ? Comment est ce possible ? Il faut des centaines d'années pour en faire grandir un. " A présent il faisait le tour de la console caressant, actionnant les leviers comme si le TARDIS ne lui avait jamais été enlevé.

"C'est ton TARDIS. Enfin le TARDIS du Docteur de cette réalité." Elle marqua une pause. " Il est mort. Et sa compagne a écouté ses instructions, elle a laissé le TARDIS s'éteindre petit à petit. Le TARDIS m'a diffusé l'hologramme."

La joie qui était sur le visage d'Alan quelques secondes plus tôt avait disparu laissant place à de la tristesse.

"Je ne suis pas sur qu'on ait le droit de faire ça Rose." Elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait même si elle ne lui avait pas fait part de son idée. "Ma vie est très bien comme elle est avec toi. J'ai laissé le TARDIS pour être avec toi, je ne changerai pas d'avis. "

"Alan je sais que tu m'aimes, mais je sais aussi que les voyages te manquent, le fait de découvrir de nouvelles espèce, de nouveaux mondes, d'affronter le danger, Torchwood n'est pas aussi passionnant que ce que tu as vécu avant. Et ne me contredit pas, je t'ai vu regardé les étoiles avec ce regard triste et nostalgique. Je ne t'en veux pas, et à vrai dire ça me manque aussi." Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes. "Et si tu le désires on peut partir. On pourrait aller sur Barcelone, on y est jamais allé." **(4)**

"Mais on a chacun un job, on a des factures à payer, un mariage à organiser..."

"Sais-tu qu'on peut aussi voyager dans le temps avec elle ?" lança t'elle ironiquement et indiqua d'un coup de tête la console du TARDIS. Et le TARDIS émit un murmure d'approbation.

Son regard alla de la machine à Rose, puis de Rose à la machine. "Tu es sure de ça ? On pourrait se faire tuer, être prisonniers, rencontrer des dangers insoupçonnés, rester bloqué sur une planète lointaine, ou à une autre époque... "

"Comme au bon vieux temps alors ? " dit elle en se calant dans le siége du Docteur.

"Je ne suis plus le Docteur. Je n'ai pas de tournevis sonic, ni de papier psychique..." dit il avec comme un air de culpabilité dans la voix.

"Ce n'était pas ça qui faisait de toi le Docteur. Et puis de toute façon je ne veux pas voyager avec le Docteur, je veux voyager avec mon fiancé." Elle lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

"Ta mère va me tuer. " Il actionna le levier le plus près de lui, puis passa à un autre levier, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fait le tour complet de la console. Il lui sourit avec son sourire de gamin, et tourna la manivelle qu'il avait dans la main gauche. " Barcelone ! Nous voilà !"

Au même moment, la jeune Shareen qui était en route pour son travail, entendit le bruit caractéristique du TARDIS. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'à Earls Court, et lorsqu'elle arriva elle ne put que constater que le vaisseau qu'elle avait laisser ici 3 a,s plus tôt avait tout simplement disparu.

_**(1)**__ Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je trouve ça mieux que John Smith. Pour le Harper ben je ne sais pas. C'est juste que j'ai remarqué que souvent les noms de famille sont réutilisés dans la série. John Smith, Mickey Smith, Sarah Jane Smith et son ordinateur s'appelle Mr Smith. Puis Ianto Jones (dans Torchwood) Martha Jones, Hariet Jones. Donc pourquoi pas utiliser le nom d'un des personnages de Torchwood, Owen Harper._

_**(2)**__ Étant fan de DW, mais seulement de la série de 2005 avec Christopher Eccleston et David Tennant, je ne sais pas si les noms de sa femme et de ses enfants ont été mentionné dans les saisons précédentes ou dans un des films. En tout cas on sait que le Docteur a déjà été père, il le mentionne dans l'épisode __**Fear Her 2x11 **__(de mémoire) et dans __**The Doctor's Daughter 4x06**__. Pour le vrai nom du Docteur, je n'ai pas voulu casser le mythe, alors je vous laisse imaginer ce que pourrait être son prénom._

_**(3) **__Je préfère la version anglaise qui est : You are kidding me ! No Way !_

_**(4) **__La planète Barcelone, celle où les chiens n'ont pas de nez. Elle est mentionnée dans le __**1x13 À la croisée des chemins**__, juste avant la régénération du 9eme Docteur._

**Alors comment elle est ma première histoire sur Doctor WHO ? Les reviews sont les bienvenues, il suffit d'appuyer sur le petit bouton violet, juste en dessous ! Merki !**


End file.
